In the manufacture of baked confectionery items the latter are, between the oven and a packing machine, frequently conveyed over long paths, intermediately stored and arranged in columns which may be redistributed to increase or reduce the column number. Known conveyor apparatus for this purpose are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,960 and 4,219,112.
During the handling of confectionery items in the above identified known apparatus, risks are high that particularly the edges of the delicate items will be damaged.